onepunchmanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero Tales: Chapter 1
Opening http://youtu.be/j6TsX_7xlkU I'm a hero. Well, that was quick! I think it's best to explain who I am! My name is Nick Takeda. I am a 31 year old salary man. I had a wife and a 6 year old son. I look like a typical guy. I do look 25, but that's because I have a good face. I had short black hair, and I have a small build. I'm nothing awesome. But one day... I did. Let me tell you my tale! - He was heading to work, when He saw a coworker of his running past him. He tried to catch him, but his coworker was fast. "NICK, RUN! ZOMBIE!" A zombie?! Nick only laughed, and swinged his heavy briefcase. "Please, everyone knows those things are so weak, even an average human with a heavy object can kill it. Let me handle this. Maybe if I kill it, i'll be an A class hero! Heh heh..." He began to hear a horrible noise. Like steel was being ripped apart. He turned around, and saw a giant monster like creature, with horns and dead skin, lifting a skyscraper in the air, and throwing it at another, destroying both. It pounded it's chest, and roared. Great Zombie Terror: Disaster Level Upper Dragon class 3 Nick bolted, and ran terrified. -The Next Day- Everyone at Nick's work were at the bosses house, because the monster destroyed the skyscraper. The boss was wiping his face, and looked bothered. "Okay, so we all know that the monster destroyed 30% of L city before 2 S class heroes were able to repel it. However, it is still at large... So... Yeah. Plus, our business is pretty dead. Sorry, but I'm letting you all go. The checks will come next Friday. Goodbye forever." Everyone just got up and left. We all knew this was a possibility. Every month, a business was ruined because of some monster attack. This wasn't the first time this happened to Nick, but it still hurt. Nick left, and headed back home. He should check if the construction crews needed a worker. -A few days later- Nick and his son were at the bank, ready to cash in the check they just got. His son, Paul, was playing on a DS. Paul was a typical 6 year old, who liked heroes and wanted to fight monsters. Nick only sighed, when he saw his son playing a hero video game. His son should learn that being a hero doesn't pay the bills unless you were an A class or something. Nick was still waiting, for when he heard 6 men enter. They all pointed guns everywhere, and kicked someone down. "GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR, OR WE'LL KILL EVERYONE HERE!" Nick dropped, dragging his son with him. Paul was scared, but Nick covered his mouth, and whispered to him. "Stay calm. Everything will be calm." One of the guy was pointing guns, and saw Paul. "Hey, a kid. Great, perfect hostage material." One of the bank robbers heard that, and tried to talk to him. "Come on man, we don't need to harm anybody." "No, I think we should. I mean, stealing is one thing. But murder... That's a whole other world." "Dude, calm down. You never wanted to murder people." "Yeah... But lately... I just want to kill people." The robber was excited, and saw a young woman scared. He grabbed her, and pointed his gun at her, giggling. "Scared? Do you want to live?! Do you? Come on, tell me, you can trust me!" "Y... Yes... I want to live!" "You want to live?! While some other person is probably dying right now, YOU want to live?! How selfish can you be?! Selfish people shouldn't live." He laughed, and aimed his gun at her head. One of the robbers saw it, and pointed his gun at his psycho friend. "Dude, calm down! We didn't come here to kill people!" "But... I WANNA KILL SOME PEOPLE!" He points his gun at his fellow robber, and fires. Before it could hit his friend, someone grabbed the bullet. "Criminal scum! YOU HAVE BEEN STOPPED, BY THE HERO, ATLAS!" Atlas stood in front of the criminal, holding the bullet. One person saw him, and cheered. "Everyone, it's ATLAS! He's came to save us!" Atlas stood proud, and saluted everyone. Most of the bank was cheering, and Paul stood up. "Woah! Atlas just saved me! THIS IS AWESOME!" The psycho bank robber heard that, and pointed his gun at Paul. "Shut up you damn brat! HEROES WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SAVE ANYONE... Including you!" He fired the bullet, and suddenly Nick was front of Paul. He tried to take the bullet, and protect his son. Instead, Atlas was front of Nick, holding the bullet. He dropped it, and stared straight into Nick's eyes. "You... You're a good hero. I can praise you on that." Atlas looked to all the criminals, and struck a karate pose. "COME AT THEE, YOU VILE CRIMINALS!" One of the criminals pointed a machine gun at Atlas, and fired at him. Hundreds of rounds hit the floor in seconds, and he kept on firing. After a while, he was out of bullets. When the smoke cleared, Atlas stood straight. In both of his hands, a massive pile of bullets were held. Atlas dropped them, and pointed his hand in the air. "Not one, not ten, not a hundread, and not even a billion bullets can stop me! FROM CONDUCTING JUSTICE!" Nearly everyone in the bank cheered, and the criminals all ran away, heading to their armored car. They jumped in, and drove off. The lead criminal was sweating, freaking out. "Okay, he can't break in! Not even a bazooka can pierce this, but he could call a road block." The psycho criminal checked his gun, and grinned. "I hope so! Killing a D or better yet, a C-class will so be worth it!" While trying to drive, they saw Atlas in the road, with his hands on his hips. He pointed his palm at the car, but it didn't stop. Atlas shook his head, and sighed. He raised his leg, and waited. When it was right, he sent his leg down. In that moment, his leg hit the front of the car. It crushed the engine of the car, and sent it into the ground, into a crater created by the kick. Atlas jumped, and was in top of the car that couldn't move because it was completely crushed by Atlas. "DO NOT WORRY, THESE MEN ARE STILL ALIVE, BUT THEY NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION! HURRY, FOR THEY ARE STILL HUMANS, AND CAN BE REDEEMED!" Atlas did a backflip, and saw dozens of people's taking pictures of him. Atlas sighed, and whispered to himself. "I don't do this for credit... Just bear and grin it... THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOUR ADMIRATION MAKES ME HAPPY!" Atlas laughed, and thought to himself. All these people, they were good people, but he was certain what would happen next. They wouldn't learn anything. It wasn't helping much. Everytime he did something heroic, it was never considered normal. Always a special occasion. Like being a good person was somehow special. He wanted to wander off, when he saw Nick. Nick was standing in front of Atlas, and grabbed his hands. "Mr. Atlas... You... You saved me and my son... Thank you so much! I really do mean it... Please tell me... HOW DO I BECOME A HERO?!" Atlas was token back, but smiled under his mask. Atlas saluted Nick, and stood proud. "'Heroes are not people who simply give up! We must fight on and on, until our bones are dust! THEN WE FIGHT AGAIN! When our muscles are torn to shreds, and are even unable to move, WE NEVER STOP! For a hero never stops being what he is, when an innocent human is in danger! We shall only rest when we stopped all threats to humanity! Even if that's tomorrow, a week away, a month away, or a billion years away, every time we do so makes it only happen quicker! This, is my belief, and should be the belief of all heroes! BECAUSE WE ARE THE DEFENDERS OF ALL HUMANS!'" Atlas heard some snickers from the crowd, and was angry. Of course they would mock his speeches. It was something he just made up on the fly. Nick was staring at Atlas, and smiled. "I'll do that. I'll become a defender of humanity." Atlas was taken aback, and was absolutely stunned. He wanted to think of something, but couldn't, and hugged Nick. "Sir, it's a harsh path... But it's the best path. BECOME A HERO, FOR EVERYONE HERE! INCLUDING YOURSELF!" Atlas did a spin, and flew in the air, with his jet pack. People began to leave, while Nick saw Atlas fly away. His shirt was tucked on, and he saw his son, looking up to him. "Really dad? You want to be a hero?" Nick thought about what he was going to tell his son not even 5 minutes ago, and smiled. "Of course!" -6 months later- Nick trained hard. He hit the gym, and worked out whenever he could. He even took construction jobs to increase his strength. Surprisingly, his wife not only accepted his idea, but was sowing him a suit. After a while, he noticed he gained 10 pounds of muscle, and was far more fit. He could out race even his wife, who was captain of track team in Highschool. He could benchpress twice his own weight. He even had pecs of steel. While he was still slim, he was also muscular. After a 6 month training course, his wife wanted to give him a present. His outfit. He stared at it, and grinned. His wife only smiled. "You like it?" "Like it? I'll knock em dead with it! Well, off to the Hero Association tests." - Nick was at the training facility, with his outfit. He overheard snickers, but didn't give a crap. He was at the physical portion, and was told to do weights. He grabbed a 200 pound weight, and deadlifted it. He saw them mark it, and he went to his next activity, sprints. This time, he ran 100 Yards at 9.2 seconds, second fastest that day. He did other physical tests, even whack a mole, and was done. Then, he took the written test, which was easy! After it was all done, he was given the written form. He passed! It said 'Rank: D, Level: 412' and he even had a hero nickname already! Skullster. - In prison, one of the former bank robbers was finally reading the bible, and smiling. He looked to his fellow former bank robber, and warmly smiled. "Awake so early? That's alright. I've just been doing some night reading. Did you know Jesus was actually awesome? Guy made a thousand demons run away, just like that! When I get out of here, priest. Sounds like a good job." "SHUT UP" The fellow inmate, got out of bed. He was clawing at his skin, and freaking out. "CAN'T YOU FEEL IT?! CAN'T YOU FEEL MY HATE, SWELLING INSIDE ME?! I'M... I'M... CHANGING! I HAVE ASCENDED THIS OETTY FLESH-BAG TO BECOME... A TRUE MONSTER! NOW, I CAN HAVE MY VENGEANCE ON ATLAS!" He began to change, screaming and banging across his cell. His teeth became sharp, and his muscles swelled. "I THINK IT'S TIME FOR ME... TO CONDUCT TRUE EVIL!" - Skullster was finally doing his hero job... Which was being a crossing guard for kids. One child kicked him in the shin, and Skullster jumped in the air, holding his foot. "Son of a... Gumdrop." He heard the kid snicker, and walk away. He wanted to bash the kid with the stop sign, but didn't. He heard two figures approach him, and turned around. Two fellow D class heroes. 'Bone Crow' and 'Robes'. Bone Crow was ranked 113, and Robes was ranked 82. While he was older then either, they were higher ranked them him, and were part of the Hero association longer then him. Robes flicked Skullster in the forehead. "Hey Bone Crow, remember when we were newbs?" "Nope. I was always respected as a hero. You ever meet a monster buddy? I bet you only saw them on TV. Me? I met dozens of them in battle (lies), and killed everyone I fought (load of horse manure). Plus, my fanbase is full of hot women who love me (your mother doesn't even like you, don't even bother)." "Yeah, me too. I once beat up 5 criminals, and the hero association scouted me (it was a panty snatcher, and you tripped him on accident when a hero association member happened to be there)." The two snickered, and were trying to gang up on Skullster. Skullster wanted to pound them, but he knew it would only get worse for him. They would report him, and they had seniority over him. That's when his phone, and there's as well went off. "REPORTING, A PRISONER HAS JUST ESCAPED! HE IS REPORTED TO HAVE BECOME A MYSTERIOUS BEING! HE HAS ALREADY KILLED 6 B-CLASS CRIMINALS WHO FOUGHT HIM, AND EVEN SECURITY GUARDS ARE BEING ATTACKED NOW! DISASTER LEVEL IS AT AN ESTIMATED LOWER DEMON LEVEL 2! ALL HEROES WHO HEAR THIS, HEAD TO THE PRISON!" Bone Crow and Robes both began to sweat, and try to sidestep, but watched Skullster run ahead. They decided to run ahead, deciding that he would never surpass them. Ever. - At the prison, roughly 30 prisoners were all dead, 12 of whom were D class, 9 were C class, 8 were B class, and even one A-Class criminal was dead. 3 figures approached the monster, with one twirling his mustache. "Ahh, a demon class monster. I bet we can all beat it if we try." 'Buff Barber: Rank B-Class 41; 2nd in command of the Crazed Weapon Gang' A girl laughed, and adjusted her fake horns, smirking. "I bet that we could even become A class if we do, or at the very least be the top ten B class heroes." 'FemRam: Rank B-Class 45; 3rd in command of the Crazed Weapon Gang' The leader was holding his axe, and was pointing it at the beast, with him in head of the two. "Don't underestimate it. It killed even an A-Class criminal. We all need to be on our toes if we can kill it." 'Domino-Axe: Rank B-Class 14; Leader of the Crazed Weapon Gang' Domino-Axe and his two top enforcers were face to face with the monster, who was a giant hybrid of an ape and a zebra. It saw them, and only grinned. "Heroes... Not the one I want dead, but you'll do." It tried to attack them, but Domino-Axe dodged the attack, with his two friends. The being tried to kill him, but Domino-Axe used his axe to slice at the monsters arm, harming it. "RAGGGH... Strong, aren't you?! How dare you harm me... Zorrila!" "Zorilla? What the hell kind of name is that?!" Zorrila blocked an attack from FemRam and Buff Barber. It grabbed Buff Barber by the leg, and slammed him into FemRam, knocking the both of them out. Domino-Axe was pissed, and tried to slice Zorrila in half. Instead, the creature broke his axe, and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a wall. Domino-Axe tried to stand up, but instead saw the monsters fist in his face, knocking him out. Zorrila roared, and beat his chest. "HOLY CRAP!" Skullster and the others were surprised, with Robes blocking his face. "Impossible... They beat Domino-Axe! He's said to be as strong to defeat Tiger class monsters anywhere below rank 5! To have him be beat in just two attacks... This thing really is as strong as a demon threat!" Bone Crow was amazed as well, looking at an A-Class criminal dead as well. He heard about that guy being called ShotGun Rick, because his punches were as fast and dangerous as shotgun rounds. It required 10 B-Class heroes to catch him! The two were about to run, when Skullster jumped into the area. He was face to face with Zorilla, and Zorilla laughed. "What an idiot costume! You look like a D-Class hero! Shouldn't you be helping some damn old lady cross the road or something?! Or was that too scary?! I know about a place where a bunch of littering has gone down!" Skullster heard the voice, and recognized it. "You... You're the guy at the bank, who tried to kill all those people!" "You know me?! Wait, I bet you were one of those guys there. Let me guess, bank guard fired and wants redemption? No... Oh, let me guess... You're that dad, who 'heroicly' saved his son. Well, you know 'Hero'... Maybe I should go see that kid." He chuckled, and Skullster sprinted at him. "SKULL PUNCH!" Zorilla punched Skullster into a brick wall. "HAH! INSTANT DEATH! Now, off to go kill that kid. School is in session, so time to head to every elementary school and kill every kid there! Every school in town, in fact! Maybe he's sick! Better head to every hospital in town too! Wait, today's Sunday! Maybe he's religious? What about a church! Every church! I'll keep on going and going and going until this city BURNS!" He laughs, and beats his chest. That's when he saw a figure stand up, trying to walk. He did so, heading to Zorilla. Zorilla saw him walking, and he grinned. "Yes... More time for me to crush you!" He swung his arm, smashing Skullster into another brick wall. "That should be every rib in your body! Now, time to kill..." He saw that Skullster was standing again, and walking. "What... What the hell... YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" He headed to Skullster, and pounded him against the ground. Skullster got up, and Zorilla was steaming. "WHY?! WHY DO YOU GET UP?! YOU D-CLASS SCUM?!" "I'm a Hero." "WHAT?!" "I'm a Hero. Do you know what a hero is?! 'Heroes are not people who simply give up! We must fight on and on, until our bones are dust! THEN WE FIGHT AGAIN! When our muscles are torn to shreds, and are even unable to move, WE NEVER STOP! For a hero never stops being what he is, when an innocent human is in danger! We shall only rest when we stopped all threats to humanity! Even if that's tomorrow, a week away, a month away, or a billion years away, every time we do so makes it only happen quicker! This, is my belief, and should be the belief of all heroes! BECAUSE WE ARE THE DEFENDERS OF ALL HUMANS!' THAT IS WHAT A HERO IS, DAMNIT!" Zorilla heard that, and was enraged beyond belief. He grew in size, became red and even had veins all over his body. "YOU... I'LL TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU SCREAM FOR DEATH!" He was about to strike Skullster, when Skullster was grabbed. Robes was holding Skullster, and Bone Crow threw a rock at Zorilla. Robes was snarling, and held Skullster tightly. "Don't you dare... DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THIS MAN!" Bone Crow stood next to Robes, and did a middle finger to Zorilla. "COME ON ASSHOLE, YOU WANT TO KILL HIM?! THEN YOU HAVE TO GET PAST US!" The three B-Class heroes stood up, injured, but standing. Domino-Axe grabbed a blade, and pointed it at Zorilla. "Sorry new guy... I had to close my eyes for a second or two." Zorilla saw he was surrounded, and stomped on the ground screaming. "DAMN YOU ALL! I'LL JUST MURDER EVERYONE I CAN, INCLUDING THOSE DAMN S-CLASS HEROES!" "Damn S-Class heroes?" A flying figure was in the air, and descended. He stood proud, and saluted Skullster. "I'm sorry old friend. When I heard you joined, I wanted to meet you, and then I heard of this. I was about to help, when I heard your speech... Or my speech. All I can say is... Thank you." Zorilla saw Atlas, and laughed, cracking his knuckles. "Finally, you! My mortal enemy! The man I wanted to kill for half a year! I centered my hatred on you for as long as I can remember. This, is a day that shall go down in..." Atlas punched Zorilla, killing him in an instant. Atlas was sprayed by its guts, and Atlas scratched his mask. "Ahh man, I need to clean this." The Heroes aside from Skullster were all shocked, and Domino-Axe was wide mouthed. "Wow... And here I thought, in a year or two I could be an S-Class hero... I'll try in ten years." Robes and Bone Crow were also shocked, but Skullster smiled, and waved. "Hey At..." Skullster fell over, unconscious. - Skullster was awake, in the medical ward, with Atlas and his family around him. His wife and Paul were hugging him. "Honey! You're awake!" "Wait, awake? How long have I've been out?" "Two days." Atlas saw Skullster, and did a thumbs up. "Good news, doctors say it would have been two years for you to wake up. Now, you're awake. Still need a while to walk. Also, you gained rank. Hello Rank 386!" Skullster was surprised, but tried to stand straight and felt his back. "Crap... It doesn't hurt? What drugs am I on?" The three were confused, and Skullster jumped out of bed, walking around. The three face faulted, and when the doctor walked in, he was face faulting worse then them. "What the hell?! You should be walking in week 5! Not day 3! Hell, you shouldn't even be awake!" Skullster heard people shocked, and shrugged. So he forgot to mention he had the ability to regenerate. It never came up. Category:Nobody700 Category:HeroTales